Kamen Rider Infinity War
by KamenRiderSpork
Summary: An adaptation of Avengers Infinity War but with kamen rider characters. This isn't meant to be a serious original story, its just for fun. Infinity War is a property of Marvel.


Kamen Rider Infinity War

Chapter 1

_Helheim Planet, 2019_

The Man of Beginning overlooks his planet, the vast green fields, the trees covered in flora. However something was wrong. He had felt this same disturbance multiple times before, when earth was in danger. However, this time it was his own planet.

A man clad in golden armor slowly approached the hill, his red compound eyes scanned the planet.

"Who are you?"

The man turned around to see the Man of Beginning.

He was right there on the hill a minute ago, how did he get behind me so fast? Thought the man.

"I'm going to ask you again," said The Man of Beginning, "Who are you?"

"REJOICE!" called a voice, it was another man, and he wore a dark green jacket and a grey scarf.

"The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O!"

"Kamen Rider Zi O?" The Man of Beginning said to himself, "The time king?"

"I prefer if you would call me Oma Zi-O Space God," Said Zi-O in a deep voice, "Or should I say… Kazuraba Kota!"

Kouta was startled when he heard that name, however he didn't show any signs of being scared and quickly assumed a fighting stance.

"You have no business coming to my planet, Zi-O," "Unless… you're after something I have."

"You're a smart one," Oma Zi-O replied, "The Forbidden Fruit please hand it over."

"Like hell I will!" shouted Kouta. A beam of light surrounded his waist to reveal a black belt buckle with yellow straps.

HENSHIN!

Several armors shaped like fruits materialized around Kouta and merged with his body. His body changed, he was wearing silver armor similar to the one he wore before but this had pictures of fruits engraved in the center and a red cape. He also donned a silver helmet resembling an ancient Japanese Kabuto Helmet. This was Kamen Rider Gaim.

Gaim ran towards Zi-O, wielding his Musou Saber. He swung the sword however he missed as Zi-O was quickly able to dodge

"Don't make me kill you Kouta." Said Zi-O, however his tone hadn't changed even when fighting.

Gaim didn't listen and continued to try and land a hit on Zi-O. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Gaim turned a key-like item on his belt.

BANNANA SPEAR, KAGEMATSU, ICHIGO KUNAI, DORI NOKO,

Several weapons materialized around Gaim and flew into the direction of Zi-O. However Zi-O did not try to dodge this time, instead stretched his hand infront of him, Gaim heard the sound of a clock ticking and suddenly his newly materialized weapons stopped midflight.

He flicked his hand to the side and all of the weapons turned around, now facing Gaim. Suddenly the weapons were free of their frozen state and went flying towards Gaim.

One by one Gaim was struck by each of those weapons, letting out sparks. Gaim fell to the ground.

Zi-O slowly walked towards him, looking intimidating.

Gaim tried to get up but Zi-O opened his palm and pointed it towards him, a beam of light shot from his palm and struck Gaim. The pain was unbearable, he felt his life draining. Inevitably he was knocked out of his transformation and he fell to the ground.

Zi-O walked up to him and said "I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives. Or should I say, I have."

He grabbed Kouta by the neck, "Any last words?"

Kouta tried to free himself from Zi-O's grasp but it was futile.

Zi-O, placed his hand of Kouta's chest and with all his strength, he attempted to extract the Forbidden Fruit from within him.

Kouta screamed in agony, as he felt all his godhood being stripped away from him. His hair turned from being blonde to black, his silver armor disappeared.

After what felt like forever, the fruit was extracted. A glowing golden orb that resembled an apple.

He dropped Kouta to the ground, and walked towards Woz.

He took the fruit and held it up to his belt, this was the Oma Driver. The Fruit shrank till it was the size of a marble and flew into one of the slots in the belt.

Oma Zi O suddenly felt a surge of power running in his veins. He waved his arm in front of him and a giant zipper like object appeared, it was a portal to a city.

Kouta recognized it as Nagato, a city in Japan, however it was unlike the Nagato he had remembered. All of the cars were old and buildings looked outdated.

"Is this the next stop my lord?" asked Woz.

"Yes," Replied Zi-O, "It's in the Kurougatake Ruins, the Amadam."

Both walked into the portal, Kouta tried to run after them but the portal closed before he could enter.

A woman wearing a white dress ran towards Kouta.

"What happened Kouta?" She asked.

"I have to warn them Mai." Kouta replied "He's headed for earth."

"But how will you get there?" Mai asked, "I'm not strong enough to open a crack that far away."

"Don't worry," Kouta said.

Using the last of this powers, Kouta managed to open a crack to Japan.

"I must contact another Kamen Rider immediately." Said Kouta.

He limped through the unstable crack and found himself in a dimly lit room. He noticed some machinery in the room, a lab probably. A weird box was sitting on the table with what appeared to be tiny multi colored capsules.

Kouta tried to walk but fell onto the ground, the fight and the crack had done severe damage to him.

Suddenly a two people walked into the room, one was wearing a blue jacket and had brown hair, and the other was wearing a trench coat and had black hair.

Kouta recognized the man in the trenchcoat, but before he could start explaining he fell onto the floor. The two men rushed towards him

"He's coming," Kouta said, "Zi-O He's coming."

"Who?" said the man with the blue jacket.

To be continued…


End file.
